Winds of Change
by Anjirika
Summary: After ‘One of Us’ the worlds of all involved begins to unravel and the winds begin to change for the better, and for the worse. –Spoilers for Season 4– Please read and review but remember, this is my first 4400 fic so be kind.
1. In Darkened Corners

**Fandom: The 4400**

**Title:** Winds of Change

**By:** Anjirika

**Disclaimers:** These characters do not belong to me, and the story was written after I saw episode 4.10 on Sunday August 19th 2007. Any similarities to upcoming episodes are purely synchronicity.

**1. In Darkened Corners **

"Wh-what do you mean?" Isabelle Tyler asked as she shrunk away from Tom and into the headboard of what she assumed was Kyle's old bed. "What do you mean, you'll give me back my powers and then I'll bring Jordan to you." 

"Oh," Tom mused, his eyes almost glowing demonically in the dark. "-so it's Jordan now is it?"

"Tom?" Isabelle asked again as she leaned forward, studying the NTAC agent's face and eyes. And then her own eyes narrowed in fear and suspicion. "You're not Tom Baldwin- are you..."

It was more a statement than a question and Tom- or at least the physical body of Tom just had to laugh. "And we have a winner," he stated with a knowing chuckle. "Tell me Isabelle, when did you become so naive?"

Isabelle didn't answer his question, instead she asked one of her own. "You're Michael Ross, aren't you."

Again it was a statement and not a question, and once again Tom merely smiled- intrigued at Isabelle's quick deduction. "Maybe you're not so naive after all," he mused quietly looking Isabelle over. "Tell me, how is it that you alone can tell that I am not who I appear to be?"

"It's the eyes Michael." Isabelle stated unemotionally. "Your eyes are cold and dark and dead. And anyone like you who has a soul so rotten is stupid to think that I would join you."

"Isabelle-" 'Tom' chastised with a shake of his head. "I'm surprised at you. I thought that you would be itching to get your abilities back."

"Oh I am." Isabelle agreed as she rose to her knees, drawing herself up taller than 'Tom' "But if getting my powers back means that I have to betray Jordan, Kyle and the movement- then I don't want any part of it."

"What about your dear father Isabelle?" 'Tom' asked with a wicked grin. "Don't you want to save him?"

"My father betrayed me." Isabelle spat out with anger in her tone. "He took me away from all I helped build, and all I held dear. My powers are not worth his freedom."

"And what about your freedom Isabelle?" 'Tom' asked with a smirk. "The world thinks that you are on the run again. No one in the world knows that you're here and I can keep you here for a very, very long time. As long as necessary..."

Isabelle said nothing. She merely turned her head away and 'Tom' laughed. He knew that he had her cornered.

"Well, it seems that you need more time- and I have all the time in the world."

Isabelle remained silent and while she was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that 'Tom' injected her with a sedative. Her last thoughts as she fell asleep were of Maia Skouris and she hoped that the young girl would have a vision of some sort that would save her.


	2. In the Mind's Eye

**2. In the Mind's Eye**

"MOM!" Maia cried out as she fled from her room. "MOM!"

"Maia sweetie..." Diana soothed. "What is it?"

"It's Tom." Maia cried as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

Diana felt her breath catch in her throat as she asked her daughter what she meant. "What about Tom?"

"He's not who he seems to be." Maia explained as she pulled away and looked at her mother in the eyes. "He looks like himself, but there's something strange inside him and he-"

"He really is one of the marked isn't he..." Diana whispered, not believing what she was hearing.

Maia nodded. "And that's not all."

"There's more?"

"Tom has Isabelle." Maia explained. "He's holding her in Kyle's old room and he's going to give her back her powers and she's going to take Jordan to him and his new friends and destroy the world."

"How do I stop him?" Diana asked, hoping beyond hope that her daughter had seen a solution.

"You can't." Maia stated and Diana felt her heart plummet. "But Kyle can."

"His son?" Diana asked, not sure what Maia was getting at.

Maia nodded. "Kyle knows what will help Tom, though he doesn't know."

"Maia sweetie, that doesn't make any sense."

"Kyle knows something about Tom." Maia tried to explain again. "But he doesn't know that this 'something' is what's going to save him..." She shook her head trying to dispel the nightmare. "...you have to get in touch with Kyle mom. Everything depends on it..."

* * *

A/N- Hey guys. In honour of tonights episode (which I have not seen yet) I thought that I would post the next chapter. Thank you to moonhowler15 and zeusfluff for replying- and zeus, I did mean Mathew, not Micheal. I will get around to fixing that eventually. And Moon- no there will not be spoilers for the rest of the season. Sorry. Please read and review beloved readers. Chapter 3 will probably be up Wed. of next week seeing on how I'm going away. 


	3. In A Leader's Hands

**3. In A Leader's Hands. **

Diana couldn't go to Kyle, not right away. She had to call Meghan first- with shaking hands she dialled the office hoping to catch Meghan before she left for the night- it was still only eleven o'clock at night- there was a chance that she would still be there...

"Hello?"

"Hello Meghan?" Diana asked, startled when her new boss picked up the phone. "Is this a bad time?"

"No." Meghan stated and Diana could hear the shuffling of paper through the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Maia, my daughter has just had a vision." Diana began shakily, wondering how she was going to tell Meghan this.

"What was the vision about?" Meghan asked intrigued. "What did she see?"

"Listen-" Diana began warily as she heard some static on her phone. "-can we talk about this in private?"

"Sure." Meghan agreed in confusion. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the park just off Fifth and James?"

oOoOoOo

Ten minutes later, Diana was meeting Meghan in the darkened park with patched of light illuminated by the street lamps. They met under one of the lamps and walked to Meghan's car.

"What's all the secrecy about Diana?" Meghan asked as they leaned against the side of the black Honda. "What did Maia see?"

"Maia saw Tom holding Isabelle captive."

"What?" Meghan asked in disbelief. "Where?"

"I don't know." Diana admitted shaking her head. "Just as I was leaving Maia said that Isabelle was in a place that I knew- but it wasn't more specific than that."

"What else did Maia say?"

"She said that Tom wasn't really Tom..." Diana stated with a sigh, watching as Meghan's eyes widened. "...Meghan, Tom's one of the marked."

"But, I thought-"

"I know." Diana agreed nodding her head. "He seemed normal enough but-"

"-but different." Meghan finished forlornly. "What are we going to do Skouris?"

"Well Maia said that Kyle, Tom's son has the answer."

"And what answer might Kyle have?" Meghan asked curiously.

"Maia didn't know." Diana replied with a shrug. "She said that Kyle knew something about Tom, but that he didn't know, what he knows will help Tom become himself again."

"Well then you should get in contact with Kyle." Meghan ordered standing up straighter. "Let him know what's going on with his dad. I'll have one of our other agents trail him for the next couple days- hopefully we'll find where ever it is that he's hiding Isabelle."

"Alright then." Diana agreed. "I'll call Kyle now."

"No." Meghan disagreed as she shook her head. "Wait till morning. We don't want to tip our hand."

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Chapter 3 up for you all. Please leave a review.

Oh and Rihow, thank you for your comments. I know that the chapters are really short (they do get sligthly longer) but that's the style of this tory- I'm glad that you like my portrayal of the characters though... :D Please review this chapter too!


	4. In What We Do

**4. In What We Do. **

Morning dawned in Promise City and Kyle walked along the river trying figure out what he was going to do.

"What does Cassie mean?" Kyle asked himself as he sat on the stony beach. "What am I going to have to do to Shawn?"

"You're going to have to stop him." Cassie answered appearing out of nowhere. "By any means necessary..."

"What exactly do you mean by any means necessary?" Kyle asked, looking over his shoulder to Cassie who was standing above him. "How do I have to stop him?"

"Well it's quite simple really." Cassie answered as she sat down beside Kyle. "You either have to kill him- or convert him."

Kyle's eyes widened in shock; "Kill Shawn? He's like a brother to me- more than that he's family."

"What am I going to have to do to Shawn?" Kyle asked as he walked along the perimeter of Promise City. "What do you mean he has to be stopped?"

"I said that you have to either kill him or convert him to our cause." Cassie restated, biting down on her tongue to keep herself from really ticking Kyle off. "What you do is up to you- but I'm telling you that you have to choose one or the other and-"

Cassie was cut of by a wave of Kyle's hand and she disappeared to let her Shaman think about what had to be done.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, on the other side of Seattle Isabelle awoke to see Tom watching over her. She was still in Kyle's room and a part of her wondered if keeping her in such an obvious place was a smart idea.

"Ah, you're awake." Tom stated with a sly smile as Isabelle sat up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Horribly actually..." Isabelle muttered angrily. "-not that you would care."

"Oh Isabelle of course I care." Tom mused as he sat down beside her. "Now, have you thought any more about what we talked about last night?"

"No I haven't." Isabelle snapped, shrinking away from Tom's presence. "Because I don't need to think about it; I'm not going back to what I was. I have a purpose, I have friends, a family..."

"But what about your original purpose?" Tom asked angrily. "How can you turn your back on all that power?"

"How can I turn my back on those I love?" Isabelle snapped furiously as she looked Tom right in the eyes. She paused, startled at what she had just said and she could see Tom's eyes shine with purpose.

"Ah, so you and my host's son have gotten closer than either of us thought..." Tom muttered as he stood up. "...well now how is this for a deal. If you don't take your powers back, I'll get Kyle out of Promise City, and kill him."

"No!" Isabelle cried out, standing to fight Tom- but he was to quick for her and in an instant she was under the power of a sedative once more.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Chapter 4 up for you all! And to you moonhowler15- thank you for reviewing chapter 3. I hope that this chapter (and the others that are to come) will keep you all happy through the 4400 hiatus. :D Things are geting interesting in my story now, aren't they? ;) Review and you might get a new chapter as early as tomorrow... 


	5. In Those We Trust

**5. In Those We Trust**

Kyle was furious.

'How can I kill family?' He asked himself angrily as he walked along the perimeter of Promise City- careful to stay out of the sight of the blockades 'How could anyone kill family?'

Suddenly his phone rang; quickly he picked it up and listened to who was on the other end.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, back at NTAC's Seattle headquarters Diana ambushed Meghan in her office around noon.

"Did you get in touch with Kyle yet?" She asked, her eyes open with worry.

"No." Diana stated sadly as she sat down across from her new leader. "His phone's been jammed."

"Well, I just off the phone with one of our agents." Meghan explained. "They're pretty sure that Tom hasn't left his house all day- but Kyle showed up there minutes ago."

"Oh no-" Diana whispered in horror as she stood up. "-Tom's going to use Kyle to get to Isabelle."

"What?" Meghan asked in confusion as Diana was already out the door. "Skouris, what are you talking about?"

"Trust me Meghan." Diana called back, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "But send a fleet of patrol cars there- and have them be only two minutes behind me."

oOoOoOo

Kyle climbed the stairs to his old room- the house was eerily quiet and even though he had called out 'Dad' several times already there was no answer. He didn't really understand why he was risking everything back home- but his father had called him and told him that he had found something that Kyle needed to see.

Wondering what was so important, Kyle opened the door to his room and saw someone on his bed that he never expected to see.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile Diana pulled up to Tom's house and sneaked through the open front door.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Last update till next wednesday. I hope you all like this chapter and just so you all know, we're about half-way through this story now. Thankyou to moonhowler for reviewing the last chapter and I hope that the rest of you readers take the time to review this chapter as well. 


	6. In The Truth We Speak

**6. In The Truth We Speak**

"Isabelle!" Kyle exclaimed in shock and horror as he saw the woman that he had grown so close too tied up and gagged. "Isabelle what-"

Through her gag, Isabelle tried to warn Kyle of what was happening but it was too late- Tom had snuck up behind Kyle and clubbed him over the head. Kyle fell to the floor with a thud and though she screamed through the gag- Isabelle could see that he wasn't unconscious.

"Play dead." Cassie ordered, appearing in Kyle's line of vision. "Help is on the way."

oOoOoOo

Indeed, Diana had heard the thump that Kyle made when he fell and quickly and quietly walked up the stairs.

oOoOoOo

"Now Isabelle..." Tom began as he pulled the gag from her mouth. "...I have Kyle- will you take promicin now?"

"It'll kill me." Isabelle muttered, trying her hardest not to look at Kyle. "The government doctors said so."

"The government doctors are wrong." Tom argued as he pulled out a needle of the glowing green liquid. "If you take promicin, you will survive- and you will get your powers back. You will be able to complete your mission."

"I don't want to complete my mission." Isabelle cried out as she struggled against her bonds. "I don't want to destroy the original 4400s and the promicin positives. You say that they're going to change the world for the worse- well Promise City is the best thing that's ever happened to the world- and for me..."

"...Isabelle-" Kyle moaned catching not only Isabelle's attention but Tom's as well.

"Well," Tom stated with a roll of his eyes. "-I guess that the Baldwin progeny are harder to suppress than the original generation and-"

Suddenly Tom faltered; his eyes went to the open door. There he and his other two captives could see Diana holding a tranquilizer gun in her hands. Angry and furious- Tom made a move to pull the dart out of his neck but Diana was quicker and shot him in the arm.

Sluggishly Tom stumbled forward and fell, not even knowing how Kyle and Diana caught him.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. I came back early. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out in the next couple of days...thank you to moonhowler and June for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that the two of you- and other readers- take the time to review this chapter as well. 


	7. In the Choices We Make

**7. In the Choices We Make**

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kyle asked as he untied Isabelle, not pausing to tend to the throbbing pain at the back of his head. "Diana, what's going on?"

"Your father is not himself." Diana answered as she took Isabelle's bindings from Kyle and used them to tie her partner up. "He's well- it's kinda hard to explain." She looked up to see if Kyle understood but all she saw was him holding Isabelle as tight as he could. "Kyle... you're going to need to here this." She interrupted sympathetically.

"He's from the future." Isabelle whispered as Kyle pulled away from her. She could see how wide his eyes went and she wished that she was wrong. "It's true-"

"-it is." Cassie answered appearing from no where causing Kyle to look to his right, away from both Diana and Isabelle. Isabelle was used to this and figured that Cassie was there. Diana on the other hand had no idea what was going on and continued speaking.

"See Kyle," Diana began slowly as she stood up. "Tom was infected a couple of months ago by a group from the future called 'The Marked' who want the future to stay the way it is."

"And my giving promicin will help?" Kyle asked, not listening to Diana since Cassie had already explained everything. "Promicin will turn him normal again?"

"Promicin?" Diana asked in shock as she saw Kyle pick up the needle. "You can't give that to him."

"Yes you can." Cassie promised. "You know what's in the book."

"Kyle-" Diana warned holding out the tranquilizer gun, but Kyle stepped closer.

"Listen to me Diana," He began slowly, knowing what he was going to say was going to sound crazy. "My ability is a guide called Cassie. She led me to this book and then to Isabelle who translated these coded pages from eighty years ago."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Kyle answered stepping closer to Tom and Diana. "You see in this book are a list of names of people who have to take the promicin shot and will live- my dad is one of those people."

"This is crazy."

"Maybe." Kyle agreed, glancing from Cassie to Isabelle to his father. "But Cassie has never been wrong before. And I doubt that the book can be wrong too."

"Heaven on earth..." Diana muttered shaking her head. "...that's what's in the book? That's what Jordan's been following, isn't it?"

"Yes." Kyle confirmed as Diana put the tranq. Down. "Now, let me inject my father."

"Doesn't he have to take it of his own accord?" Isabelle asked as Kyle leaned down and rolled up his father's cotton sleeve. "Isn't that why you didn't give him the shot the last time you had him cornered?"

"I know," Kyle agreed as he took of the cap of the needle. "-but my father is clearly not in his right mind. I have to do this."

"No, we have to do this." Diana stated as she knelt down across from Kyle on the other side of Tom and she noticed that Isabelle knelt down beside Kyle. She wondered internally if she had been wrong about the two of them, and Promise City and everything.

"We will do it together." Isabelle agreed even though she knew that Kyle had to be the one to inject his father. She caught Diana's eyes and instinctually knew what the older NTAC agent was thinking.

Diana was thinking that the goals of 'The Marked' and the present government were the same. Diana was thinking how Tom had been told to protect the 4400 and how he had only succeeded in hindering their efforts.

'Whose side am I on?' Diana asked herself as Kyle injected promicin into his father. 'Are NTAC and the governments of the world really doing the right thing...?'

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. And thank you once again to moonhowler15 and June63 my two loyal readers of this little fic for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that you liked and will review this chapter too and hopefully I'll get the last two chapters out in the next two coming days so that this story will be finished being uploaded by Saturday (Sunday afternoon at the latest) So please review- it would make my day. 


	8. In The Coming Dawn

**8. In The Coming Dawn **

It was a long day and night for Tom, Diana, Kyle and Isabelle. Between the three of them, they managed to move their patient to his room. When Tom began emitting a fever, Diana knew that she had to call Meghan. Meghan arrived within the hour and together, the four of them took turns watching Tom.

Shortly after midnight, Diana relinquished her shift to Meghan and went downstairs to fix them more coffee. As she approached the kitchen she could hear Kyle and Isabelle talking in hushed whispered.

"I was so worried about you." Kyle whispered as he held Isabelle tight to him. "When Richard took you-"

"I know." She agreed pulling back to look at the man who had given her a second chance. "I may have been eight or so- but I still remember what happened. You were so heroic."

"I was so worried that I would never get to see you again." Kyle stated quietly as he kissed her forehead. "Nothing I seemed to do was any help."

"But it was." Isabelle countered as she looked up into Kyle's eyes. "You managed to guilt my father into turning me back. You came to rescue me even though you didn't know it at the time—" She blushed and leaned her head against his chest and traced circles against it with her right hand. "---you gave me a second chance when no one else would."

Kyle didn't say anything at that- he just pulled Isabelle away from him slightly and kissed her quickly and softly. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise but then they softened and she kissed him back.

Diana merely watched on, blending in with the shadows. Between the two of them she could see real love, and a real connection. And she wondered to herself for what felt like the hundredth time that night whether she had been right in thinking that all promicin positive people in Promise City were evil and wrong.

oOoOoOo

Tom's fever broke as dawn broke over the horizon. Meghan hurriedly ran to the door to call Diana, Isabelle and Kyle upstairs because for the first time a couple weeks, the real Tom Baldwin woke up.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. One chapter left to go now. Thank you to moonhowler and June for reviewing the last chapter. Please beloved readers, if you are reading this review this chapter or the next one at least 'cause this is your second last chance... till tomorrow dear readers. 


	9. 9 In The Changing Winds

**9. In The Changing Winds**

When Tom awoke he felt as though the entire world was spinning. In his hazy vision he could see faces in front of him though he didn't know whom they belonged to. He could only make out hair colour and the shapes and colours of their faces. There was a woman with blonde hair and a soft chin- there was a woman with dark brown hair and an equally soft chin. There was another woman with long black hair and dark brown skin and a man- with a square chin that resembled his own.

In his mind he tried to figure out what had happened the last couple weeks but the last thing he remembered was dreaming that he was in bed with Rebecca Parish and then- poof- nothing.

"Tom?" Asked the blonde woman, whose face he still couldn't make out.

"Dad?" Asked the man with the square chin?

"Tom?" Asked the brown-haired woman as she leaned over him.

She looked familiar and Tom took a stab at the name. "Alanna?"

"No-" The woman with brown hair answered tentatively. "It's Diana, Tom do you remember what happened?"

"No." Tom admitted as his eyes came into focus. "No, I don't. One minute I was dreaming the next I woke up here."

"You were right." Meghan answered slowly as she took Tom's left hand, causing him to look at her. He could see a trace of hurt and sadness behind his eyes and he wondered briefly if calling out Alanna's name- the woman whom he felt was his wife- had hurt the new love of his live. "About everything," Meghan continued. "You were infected by one of the Marked, you've been running around the past week looking like Tom Baldwin, but not really him..."

"But I'm back now?" Tom asked worriedly as he tried to sit up. "I'm me right?"

Meghan didn't say anything, she just checked behind his left ear and sighed with relief. "The mole is gone Tom- I think that you're yourself again."

"What happened?" Tom asked as he finally managed to sit up and lean against his headboard. "How did you guys fix me?"

"Actually it was Kyle." Diana admitted stepping aside to reveal Kyle. "Maia had a vision that you were holding Isabelle captive and that Kyle was the only one who could save you."

"What did you do?" Tom asked worriedly, noticing how his son didn't catch his eye. "Kyle?"

"I gave you the shot dad," He answered quietly, fully expecting his father to blow a proverbial gasket. But no outrage ever came. "Dad-?"

Kyle looked at his father and saw that Tom's eyes were glowing white. Isabelle, Diana and Meghan took a tentative step backwards but Kyle took one forward. The light reminded him of the light that had tried to take him all those years ago.

"Dad?"

"He's talking to the future." Cassie answered appearing from nowhere as she often and always did. "That's his ability Kyle. To talk to the people who want the world to change."

Suddenly Tom's eyes stopped glowing and he slumped against the headboard again. "Woa-" He muttered holding his head. "-that was weird."

"Tom?" Both Diana and Meghan asked at the same time.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked worriedly. "Why were his eyes glowing?"

"He-"

"I was in contact with the future." Tom stated in awe, though he interrupted his son. "They say that this is my ability- I can contact them at will."

"And what did they say?" Diana asked looking at her partner and wondering what he was going to say next.

"They say that-" Tom paused and smiled. "-they say that the future is beginning to change for the better. They say that although we have a long way to go still, with Promise City up and running and the expectations of Kevin Burkoff's promicin capability test on the horizon---"

"What?" Cassie asked, not believing that the she had been wrong.

"---things are looking good." Tom finished, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "They say that the winds are beginning to change for the better. We just have to keep fighting."

He looked at the people around him. From Meghan, to Diana, to Kyle his son and to Isabelle; he had a different and complicated relationship with all of them and deep down inside, Tom knew that together the four of them would be the instruments to change the outside world. It would just take a little work.

'And since when have I been afraid of hard work?'

-End.

* * *

A/N- So, my first 4400 is fic is over. I hope that this answered all your questions and I hope it leaves the future bright for these beloved characters. Thank you to June63, moonhowler15 and xxsykochick16 for reviewing the last chapter. To all my beloved readers, thank you for reading and if you've waited to review please do so now 'cause this is your last chance. :D Thank you again for being on this journey with me. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. 


End file.
